Yours
by asloversgo
Summary: Four years after Jude goes to London to be a rock star, Darius sends Tommy to London with the band he's producing. Jude is seeing someone named Rob but what will happen when she sees Tommy again?
1. Ch 1 Four Years Later

Author's Note: Okay, so this is a 'what happens after the series finale' fic. Everything in the show happened and this picks up four years later. Jude is still in London and she's seeing a guy named Rob. Darius sends Tommy to London with the band he's producing. Anyway tell me what you think! : )

**Yours**

**Chapter One - Four Years Later**

"London?" Tommy asked hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Yes. That's where 1-2-3 ROCKET want to record so that's where you're going." Darius stated as he flipped through a handful of files.

"You could send the new producer, what's his name." Tommy was reaching and he knew it but now was the worst time possible for him to be sent to London. Jude was in London and according to every tabloid magazine he'd seen in the last week she was engaged to someone named Rob. Whoever Rob was. Except Tommy knew exactly who Rob was; he was the son of one of the richest men in England and he had been Jude's boyfriend for about a year now.

"Lionel isn't their producer, T. You are."

"That's besides the point-"

"I've seen the tabloids too, Quincy. Don't be so quick to believe the gossip. And even if it is true, it's been four years. Haven't you moved on yet?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's no problem. London's a big city maybe you won't even see her." Tommy sighed in defeat.

--

Jude sat in her boyfriend of one year's penthouse suite in the most expensive hotel in central London. She was on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table and flipping through a tabloid magazine she'd stopped to pick up on the walk over to see him on her way to the studio. She didn't usually pay attention to the tabloids but the entire cover of this one was taken up with a picture of her and Rob with the word 'ENGAGED?' across the bottom and an entire side of the street-side magazine/paper kiosk had been covered with copies of it.

As she read through the article Rob came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of water and Jude smiled at him. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" he asked as he plopped down beside her on the couch.

"We're engaged!" She laughed and showed him the cover of the magazine.

"Bollocks, I wonder who spilled." He looked annoyed and not at all like he was joking.

"Sorry, what?" Jude looked at him confusedly.

"Someone in the office must have leaked the info. I bet it was the new intern I thought she was a little sketchy."

"Info?" As if he hadn't heard her Rob continued on about how he didn't like the new intern girl.

"Rob, what info?" Jude asked a little more forcefully.

"Oh, ah, I was talking to Stan in the office about wanting to propose and-" Jude could not wipe the surprise off her face.

"But we've only been together for a year and-" She was panicking and she was afraid to think why.

"Jude, I love you." He interrupted her and took her hands. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I-I..." she took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "I don't know. It's so fast. I just... I have to think about this. I'm sorry." Just as Rob was about to say something Jude's phone rang and said 'Burmansy Records!' over and over.

"Jude-"

"I'm sorry I have to get this."

"Hello?... Yeah sorry I know I'm late... I got sidetracked... I'll be right there. Bye." she got up off the couch. "I have to go. I was supposed to be at the studio to pick out my outfit and go over the set list for the concert tomorrow. Then I've got to get ready for Anna Gabs' CD release party. But I'll call you tonight. Or maybe in the morning if it's late when I get home?" She gave him a quick kiss and rushed out the door.

--

She arrived at the studio at 3:30 and had spent an hour with Dania, the company's stylist and label owner's wife, picking out her outfit for the concert when Anna showed up. She came into the huge 'closet' and dropped down into one of the bean bag chairs in the middle of the room with a big smile on her face.

"Anna!"

"Hey, Dania," she replied and then exclaimed "That's gorgeous!" as Jude came out of the dressing room in a silky red floor length dress with a low V-neck. The dress was held up by two thick braids of black silk that tied up around her neck.

"It's one of the outfit choices for your CD release party." Jude said and put one hand on her hip and one hand in the air, striking a pose.

"What do you think?" Dania asked.

"I love it. You have to wear it." Anna said standing up.

"Fantastic." Dania said.

"Choice made." Jude started to untie the back of the dress.

"Your turn, Anna darling." Dania smiled and pointed to the rack of choices for Anna as Jude quickly went into the dressing room to change back into her jeans and t-shirt.

The three girls looked through Anna's choices for another hour, finally picked one out and then headed upstairs to get some coffee. When the coffee was poured and they were sitting around the table in the small kitchen off the main area of the studio their topic of conversation came around to the engagement rumor.

"Is it true then?" Dania asked excitedly.

"It wasn't until this afternoon." Jude replied without a smile.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked curiously as she moved another outfit to the 'no' end of the rack.

"Well, someone in his office heard him telling Stan he was going to propose and they leaked it to the tabloids. So at that time we weren't engaged and I had no idea about any of it. But I saw a magazine with a big picture of us on the cover and when I told him about it a few hours ago he said he was going to propose and then he sort of did."

"You don't seem all that happy about it." Anna stated.

"I freaked, then Dania called and I practically ran out of there. I should be happy but I'm so confused I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?" Dania asked gently.

"Yes. I don't know."

"You don't know?" Dania and Anna asked at the same time.

"Maybe?"

"It's just that when he asked me all I could think of was-" Jude stopped mid-sentence and stared through the glass door separating the small kitchen from the main area. There he was, walking with three guys she didn't recognize and Simon, the owner of Burmansy Records. "Tommy?"


	2. Ch 2 Party

**Yours**

**Chapter Two – Party**

"Tommy?" Jude was dumbfounded.

"You know Tommy?" Anna looked confused. Dania turned to look through the door.

"Oh. My. God." she said.

Jude got out of her chair and hid by the side of the door where he wouldn't be able to see her. "What is he doing here?"

"Simon told me yesterday he was going to be around for a while because the band he's producing wanted to record in some old building in town." Anna half explained.

"But why is he _here_?" Dania asked.

"Oh, Simon granted him use of the studio if he needed it and invited him to my party tonight."

"Oh shit. Damnit, I can't see him." Jude looked frantic.

"I thought you were over him ages ago?" Dania asked with concern.

"I am it's just… What if I'm not?"

"Okay, back up! You and Lil' Tommy Q had a thing?" Anna asked with surprised excitement.

"That's putting it mildly." Jude looked tense.

"They had a four year on and off but totally in love thing. Tommy proposed and Jude said yes but afterward she decided she wasn't quite ready to settle down. She had to get a life first, be a rock star and she had to do it on her own. They haven't seen each other in four years." Dania explained as quickly as possible.

"Wow, Jude-"

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the party tonight." Jude said nervously peeking through the glass door hoping she wouldn't be seen. He was still there; looking better than he ever had before to Jude's Tommy-starved eyes. God she'd missed him.

"You have to go!" Anna whined.

"I promise to help you avoid him." Dania tried to reassure her.

"I don't know." Jude hesitated.

"Please?" Anna begged.

"Fine," Jude finally agreed, "but I hold you personally responsible if I have to talk to him, Dania. Deal?"

"Deal."

--

It was an hour and a half into the party and Tommy still couldn't decide if he should talk to Jude or not. He didn't even know if he wanted to. Except that he did want to, so badly. He hadn't seen her in person in four years. For the first two years she was away they'd kept in touch every now and then with emails but their communications had died out eventually. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed her until she'd walked into the party, smiling her brilliant smile. It didn't help matters that she looked gorgeous in that slinky red dress with her blond hair pinned up loosely, a few pieces hanging down around her face. He'd been staring at her practically the entire night but every time he moved in her direction she seemed to get further away. He was starting to wonder if she was doing that on purpose. And besides the fact that she might be avoiding him, there'd been a girl at her side all night and he kind of wanted to talk to her alone.

Across the room Jude was getting antsy.

"He's been staring at you all night." Dania said giddily.

"I need a drink." Jude stated bluntly, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Dania! Come over I want you to meet someone!" Simon called from a few feet away.

"The Hubby calls. Are you okay to get a drink on your own? I'll find you in a few minutes?" Jude looked unsure but nodded anyway and they went their separate ways.

--

Tommy watched as Jude detached from the girl who had seemed to be attached to her hip the whole night. This was his chance to catch her alone. He made his way to the bar where she'd stopped and walked up beside her.

"Jude." he said touching her arm lightly. A familiar jolt of electricity shot through both of them where their skin touched.

"Tommy!" She hugged him intending it to be a quick friendly one but once he wrapped his arms around her it lasted quite a few seconds past friendly. She pulled away finally and attempted to act casual. "It's been so long. How are you?" she couldn't help but notice that one of his hands lingered on her waist.

"I'm good. You?" They were so close in the crowded room that he could practically feel her breath on his face.

"Good. You're here producing a band?" the bartender handed her a drink and she quickly thanked him and took a sip.

"Yeah, 1-2-3 ROCKET. It's their second album."

"Great music, I've got the first CD." What she didn't tell him was that she'd bought every CD he'd produced since she left whether she liked the artist or not.

"Great guys too. I hear you're engaged?" He made it seem like it didn't bother him. "Or should I ignore the tabloids on this one?"

"Not exactly, I-" She was interrupted by Simon and Dania who were calling for her to come mingle with them. Jude let out a relieved breath. "Sorry, duty calls." and she walked away before Tommy could speak or stop her.

--

As the party started to die down later that night Jude looked through the significantly thinned crowd for Tommy but she couldn't find him. She guessed he'd already left and added the disappointment she felt at that thought to the list of things she was ignoring. This list also included the rush of excitement that had come with the panic when she'd first seen Tommy earlier that day and the fact that she could still feel his touch where his hand had rested on her waist. She went to say goodbye to Dania and Anna and they informed her that Tommy had asked Simon to ask Jude if she could meet him for lunch.

"Where does he want to meet?" Jude asked.

"Nine o'clock at Oh Cherie!, that little French café on the same street as Rob's hotel."

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow before the concert." she waved and gave a tired smile as she turned to leave.

"Night, Jude!"

"Bye!"

--

Neither Jude nor Tommy slept well that night. Tommy wondered what she meant when she'd said not exactly and whether or not she'd come to lunch and what he should say if she did. Jude wondered if she should go to lunch and what to say to Rob and what to say to Tommy. It was a relatively sleepless night for both full of tossing and turning and worrying.

--

Review please! : )


	3. Ch 3 Lunch and Good Mistakes

**Yours**

**Chapter Three – Lunch and Good Mistakes**

The next morning Jude woke up early and spent the better part of two hours trying to figure out what to wear to lunch. She decided on her favorite pair of tight fitting jeans and a loose white summery shirt with spaghetti straps.

Tommy was already there sitting on the front deck of the café at a table for two when she arrived. He smiled as she sat down. "Hey." she managed trying not to get lost in his eyes. This was bad; that he was here. She felt completely off kilter already.

They made it halfway through breakfast without damage avoiding subjects that weren't safe, like the 'engagement' and memory lane. But as the food on their plates dwindled Tommy brought it up.

"What did you mean when you said 'not exactly'?" he asked trying to sound like he was merely curious.

"I haven't exactly said yes yet."

"Oh, why not?" He tried to sound nonchalant but inside he was doing a happy dance.

"I don't know." Jude avoided his gaze.

"Do you love him?"

"Why do people keep asking me that? Why would I still be with him if I didn't? Wouldn't I have said no already?"

"That's not an answer." Tommy said with a half smile.

"Yes it is!" Jude had nearly melted at that smile before she remembered to be angry.

"He's not right for you anyway." Tommy said as if it were the most obvious non-offensive thing in the world.

"Excuse me?!" The hand holding her coffee stopped partway up to her mouth and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Well he isn't." He was matter-of-fact.

"You," she set her juice down angrily, "do not have the right to tell me who is or isn't right for me!" she nearly yelled at him.

"I have a right to my opinion. Besides I know you well enough to know the difference."

"You don't know me anymore, Quincy!" they were slowly leaning closer to each other unconsciously.

"Yes I do!"

"Why isn't he right then? Huh, Tommy?"

"You know exactly why." Those familiar words washed over her and she froze, the anger flowed out of her and was replaced by another feeling; the intense desire to kiss him. The exact same one she'd felt the last time he'd said those words, on her seventeenth birthday. She saw it in his eyes too and unlike six years ago, this time he acted on it. He half stood and bent over the small table, one of his hands reaching out and wrapping around her neck. He pulled her to him and as their lips touched softly but firmly Jude's eyes slipped closed.

Tommy pulled away and sat back down. Jude's eyes were still closed and she was breathing deeply. When she opened her eyes he had that look on his face. The one he saved just for her. "I have to go."

"Jude-"

"No, this was bad. Well it wasn't bad but… It wasn't right." She babbled and then suddenly stopped and looked him in the eye. He watched as the frantic guilt she was feeling faded quickly into the want to kiss him again and then quickly back to guilt. "Oh god, I have to go." And she disappeared before he could stop her again. He really wished she'd stop doing that. And he really wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to do more than kiss her. He wanted her back and knowing she still had feelings for him, which let's face it was pretty obvious upon seeing her reaction and expression after he'd kissed her, he would do almost anything he could to make it happen. Rob be damned.

He put enough money to cover their meals and a tip on the table and left the café. He needed to record a decent amount of material with 1-2-3 ROCKET if he intended to go to the concert tonight, which he did.

--

Jude spent a good while pacing in the living room of her apartment, fighting with herself and trying to keep her feelings for Tommy at bay. She didn't have much success with the last thing; her feelings for Tommy were crashing back to her like a tsunami over a tiny island and memories of them together were playing in her mind like a Tommy and Jude through the years video.

When she was done pacing she grabbed the bag she carried with her everywhere and pulled out her song journal. She scribbled down a first draft of lyrics in pencil on a blank page and then took her guitar out of the stand by her couch. She sat down and experimented with notes and melodies until she came up with music that fit. She sang as she played and rewrote the lyrics as she went. The words changed as her mood calmed and the final draft was drastically different than the first.

Jude jumped as her phone alarm went off. She'd set the alarm to make sure she wasn't late getting to the concert site to get ready. She almost couldn't believe it was already 5:30 PM the time had passed so quickly. She grabbed her bag and her keys and headed out.

--

The second she walked through the front door Dania was on her like a moth to light. "Oh Jude, sweetheart." She said with obvious sympathy.

"What's with the sympathy act?" Jude wondered what Dania was thinking.

"You've got Tommy face." Dania said.

"What Tommy face?"

"The only face you've got. He got to you didn't he?"

"No." Jude said indignantly. "We just had lunch."

"Jude, good, you're here." Simon led her toward the stage as an intern took her things to her dressing room. "We need you for sound check."

"We will talk later." Dania said walking off in another direction.

"Talk about what?" Simon asked curiously.

"Nothing, girly stuff. What song do you want for sound check?"

"The Life." The second single off her last CD.

"Kay." Jude dropped her guitar strap over her head and asked the sound guy if he was ready.

Forty five minutes later she sat in a chair as Mimi the new makeup artist did her face. "When I'm done you've got Leah for hair." Jude smiled her thanks. When her hair was done Dania met her in her dressing room.

"So, what happened?" Dania asked, handing Jude her outfit and pushing her behind the changing wall.

"When?" Jude tried avoiding the subject. Dania saw right through it but continued on anyway.

"At lunch, what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Jude."

"What?"

"I can tell when you're lying. Plus I've witness you zoning out thinking about him many many times." Jude came out from behind the wall, straightening her t-shirt and looking guilty.

"He kissed me."

"And?"

"That's it, I took off. But now it's all I can think about. I feel terrible."

"Technically you didn't do anything wrong. _He_ kissed you."

"It doesn't matter. _He_ is Tommy. It's never a one way thing with him. It always means something between us, no matter who kissed who."

"Yeah, I know." Dania pushed some hair behind Jude's ear with a little smile.

"You'll figure it out Jude Harrison." Then the stage manager peeked into the room saying Jude was on.

As soon as Jude got on stage she scanned the crowd for Tommy. She knew he would be there, watching. She found him standing on the balcony where the sound equipment was run from. He was leaning on the railing and he gave a little smile when he caught her staring at him as she sang.

As the concert neared its end Tommy disappeared from the balcony. He reappeared backstage as Jude was gathering her things for the after party. She was about to go talk to him when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind. She turned and forced a smile onto her face. "Rob!"

"Hey babe, great show." He said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks."

"Do we have to go to the after party or can we have some alone time?" Rob asked suggestively.

"I promised Dania I'd go." Jude pulled an excuse not to be alone with him out of thin air and tried to look like she'd rather be alone with him.

"Okay," he gave up easily. "Let's go." Jude smiled again and Rob grabbed her hand pulling her toward the door. Jude glanced back at Tommy almost apologetically and he shrugged his shoulders with a look of understanding.

--

The party was being held in one of the party rooms on the first floor of the hotel that Rob lived in. Two hours had passed and Jude was beginning to feel uneasy. Tommy's eyes were burning into her and she could tell that Rob was anxious to leave, though he hadn't said anything or even noticed Tommy. She knew he hadn't noticed Tommy because she knew there was no way he wouldn't say something the second he did notice.

Finally she turned to Rob. "You can leave if you want. It's fine. There's no way Dania and Anna will let me leave yet but I'll come up later?"

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay. See you later." He kissed her forehead and started to leave but then turned back to her. "I almost forgot. Anna gave me her keycard to hold on to incase she got too drunk and lost it." He handed her the thin piece of plastic. Anna had planned ahead and reserved a hotel room assuming that she would, as usual, get too drunk to want to go home.

"Oh, right. Thanks." She smiled at him. "Bye."

She'd made it seem as if she would rather go with him but really she just couldn't handle having Rob _and_ Tommy around at the same time yet. It was too confusing and she figured it would be less painful for everyone if Rob was the one to leave so she could figure out what Tommy wanted from her. Jude sighed in relief as she watched Rob leave and then scanned the room for Tommy. Wasting no time, he was already coming toward her.

"You've been staring at me all night." Jude accused.

"Yes." He didn't try to hide it.

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"Why not?" His head tilted slightly to the side.

"Because I'm with Rob!" she whisper yelled and then started to walk away from him. Now that she had the chance to talk to him about this she didn't want to anymore. She was afraid of where this was going. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She made a beeline for the elevator trying to get away from him but Tommy was right on her heels. Her heels, unfortunately for her, were too high to run in and the material her dress was made of wasn't stretchy enough to allow for and large leg movements in any case.

"You were staring right back, girl."

"No I wasn't!" Jude denied pushing the up button for the elevator repeatedly.

"You were trying not to. It wasn't working all that well." Tommy said following her into the empty elevator as the doors finally opened. Jude pushed the button for the eighth floor and tried to ignore him. He just stared at her smugly.

"God, you are so full of yourself!" Ignoring him hadn't worked as well as she'd planned.

"Only when I'm sure of how the other person is feeling." It bothered her how calm he was.

"You have no idea how I'm feeling! You can't just assume you know what's going on in my head." The elevator reached the eighth floor and Jude rushed out the doors and followed the sign that pointed to rooms 801-845, Anna's room was 832.

"It's written all over your face, Jude." Too busy being angry she didn't even think to close the door behind her as she entered the room and Tommy followed her right in, the door banged shut behind them. She turned suddenly and punched him square in the gut. This time her thumb was outside her fist.

"Hey, you learned how to punch. Nice." He said one hand on his stomach.

"Screw you."

"If you insist." Jude made a face at him then turned away.

"Why did you have to come here?" she practically yelled at him turning back to him again. He was closer than she'd expected.

"Shush, you'll wake the whole floor."

"Damnit Tommy! I was fine before you showed up. I… Why did you have to come here?" He didn't get a chance to answer before her hands were pulling his face closer and her lips were on his. He didn't resist, he just wrapped on arm tightly around her waist and tangled his other hand in her hair.

Jude ran her hands down his chest and back up again. She pushed her body against his and kissed him passionately. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss as one of his hands ran down her side, up over her stomach and stopped at her breast. Jude moaned into his kiss and pulled back to breathe. Tommy just moved his kisses to her neck and ran his hands over her hips, hooked his fingers into the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. His lips fell back to hers as her hands moved to unbutton his shirt and it was his turn to moan as she ran her thumbs over his nipples, effectively making them as hard as her own straining against her strapless bra. She removed her lips from his to push his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her hands then moved to his belt and fly as his undid her bra. He pulled her thong down and slipped off her shoes in the same motion and then discarded his shoes, jeans and boxers.

Tommy looked her up and down, taking in her fully naked form. "God I've missed you." he said running his hands up her arms and down over her breasts and rested them on her hips as he stepped closer to her. His erection was already poking her in her lower abdomen. One of his hands ventured down further and Jude spread her legs automatically and leaned against the desk behind her for support.

"I've missed you too." and then she gasped as Tommy first slid a finger along her slit and then slipped it into her wet core. She steadied herself by holding onto his shoulders. He kissed her, slipped in a second finger and pumped them in and out of her slowly, letting his thumb teasingly brush her clit a few times making her whimper. When she was about to go over the edge he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. She whined in protest but he silenced her with a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and she was desperate to have him inside her. She pushed him backward toward the bed and once he was settled with his head against the pillows she straddled him.

Tommy ghosted his hands over her thighs and then held on to her hips firmly. Jude leaned down for a quick kiss and then eased herself onto him slowly. She had only moved up and down twice before Tommy took control. He wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them over so he was on top without pulling out of her. He kissed her deeply and pulled almost fully out of her he pushed into her slowly and paused to revel in her warmth. After a moment Jude rolled her hips against him and he pulled out and slammed back in. Jude moaned loudly as he thrust back into her and Tommy covered her mouth with his to swallow the noise.

Jude quickly climaxed and Tommy slowed to build up her pleasure again. He moved a hand in between them and rubbed circles around her clit as his mouth found her breasts. He nipped and sucked at her breasts and flicked at her clit until she was begging him for release and then he began to plunge in and out again. His thrusts began to become more erratic and soon they were both tensing and falling over the edge together. Jude's walls squeezed him until Tommy was sure there was nothing left and he stopped thrusting and rested his forehead against Jude's shoulder. They were both sweaty and struggling to breathe.

They were still for a few moments then Tommy rolled off her and rested beside her on the bed, one arm trapped beneath her back. Jude was exhausted and she curled herself into Tommy's side with one arm over his chest and her legs tangled with his. She laid her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the feel of his hand running softly through her hair.

She woke up hours later as the sun was beginning to rise, still wrapped in Tommy's arms. She looked up at his face and smiled, he looked so peaceful. Her smile faded as she realized exactly what they'd done the night before.

"Oh god." She whispered quietly. She slowly began to untangle herself from Tommy, trying not to wake him. She quickly collected her clothing from the floor and redressed herself. "Crap." She could only find one shoe. Just as she found her shoe in the dark room she stubbed her toe on the bed post and cursed loudly. She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked to see if Tommy had woken. He was stirring and then he yawned though his eyes were remained closed. She watched as he reached out an arm to find her and knowing he would open his eyes when he didn't find her she quickly grabbed her shoe and without putting it on hurried toward the door.

"Jude." She froze and turned toward him. He was sitting up with his back against the headboard and the bed sheet was dangerously close to revealing too much. He was looking at her and he wasn't completely awake yet. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go." She said quietly.

"No you don't." He was much more awake now and his eyes were filled with realization.

"I can't stay." She was pleading with him to not argue and just let her go. The effort was futile. He was up off the bed and in front of her with the sheet wrapped around his waist almost before she could blink.

"Yes you can, Jude."

"We shouldn't have done this." She looked him in the eye. The look in his eyes changed to hurt and then anger. He gave her that look and she averted her eyes knowing if she looked into his for too long she wouldn't be able to leave. "Don't-" He cut her off with his lips.

Her lips had already been parted giving him access to her warm mouth, which he took full advantage of. She started to respond and then pulled away and turned to open the door.

"Jude, don't run away from me again." She glanced back at him.

"I'm going to say yes." He froze; he did not have to ask what she was going to say yes to. She turned away from the pain on his face and left quickly. He couldn't make himself move to chase after her or even go back into the hotel room. She was gone.

--

REVIEW LOVES! :)


	4. Ch4 4 days,8 hours,12 minutes,36 seconds

Author's Note: I am so unbelievably sorry it has taken me this long to update. I totally left you hanging and I suck. I've been so busy and sometimes I didn't have time and sometimes I just forgot and I am so SO sorry.

**Yours**

**Chapter 4 – Four Days, Eight Hours, Twelve Minutes and Thirty-Six Seconds Later**

Once Tommy succeeded in making himself move again he went back to the house he and the boys had rented for their stay in London. He ignored them when they asked what was wrong as he stormed past them and up the stairs into his room. He locked the door behind him.

--

Jude spent a day and a half avoiding everyone, especially Rob. If she saw him, she'd have to tell him what happened between her and Tommy. She'd also have to actually say yes to his proposal (if it still stood after her confession), which was making her uneasy. Hoping no one would bother her at home she hid out in her apartment with the door securely locked.

Half way through the second day, as she was pacing in her living room, Jude pulled out her phone and dialled a number she knew well.

"Hello?" The voice on the end was comfortingly familiar.

"Sadie."

"Jude?" Sadie was surprised. "Oh my god, how are you?"

"Not so good." Jude said flatly.

"What's wrong?" Sadie's voice was edgy with worry.

"Nothing life threatening."

"Oh good, you scared me." Relief flooded Sadie's voice.

"Sorry."

"So what's up?"

"Tommy's here. In London."

"I know. You've seen him then?"

"Oh yeah, I've seen him." Jude said, the double meaning perfectly clear in her tone.

"Oh, Jude! You didn't?"

"We did. And then I told him that I was going to say yes to Rob-"

"Say yes to Rob about what?" Sadie's tone said she probably wouldn't need three guesses.

"He proposed. Jeez, Sades, don't you watch TV?"

"Haven't had time the last few days. He proposed?!"

"Yeah."

"And we're not happy about this?"

"No, we are. Maybe. I don't know. I just need you to tell me I'm making the right choice here."

"To marry Rob." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Jude whined.

"Because you slept with Tommy after being around him for less than twenty four hours after being apart for four years. And you aren't even sure you want to marry him. And you're asking me to tell you its right which means you aren't even the slightest bit sure it is." There was a long pause.

"Sadie, I don't know if I can do this."

"Marry Rob or be with Tommy?"

"Both." They were both quiet for a moment and before Sadie could say anything Jude began to speak again. "I can't marry Rob. I'm not in love with him. I'm just… not" she finished lamely.

"I know." Sadie said as comfortingly as she could. "What about Tommy?"

"I don't know. It terrifies me. What if it doesn't work again?"

"It was working Jude. You just panicked and ran." Sadie said softly.

"I gotta go." Jude hung up the phone quickly and dropped it on the couch before heading out of the apartment forgetting to even grab a jacket.

--

Jude knocked impatiently on the door to Tommy's rented house until one of the members of 1-2-3 ROCKET opened it for her. "Hey."

"Where's Tommy?" She didn't wait for an invitation, just walked right in.

"First door at the top." He pointed up the stairs. Jude nodded her thanks and took the stairs two at a time not noticing three people follow her up. She knocked softly on Tommy's bedroom door and waited for him to open it. "Hey." She said quietly when he did open the door. He looked surprised then angry.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm sorry."

"Why?" he said turning and walking farther into the room as if to create distance between them. It didn't work; Jude just followed him.

"Because you only have to smile and my entire day is better. Just being near you makes me feel like I can do anything. When you're with me I feel like I could melt from the heat or just explode from the pleasure overload. You make the noise in my head silent. You fit with me. You balance me out. "

"Then why is it exactly that you keep running away?" Tommy's voice was a mix of anger, pain and scepticism.

"Do you know how scary it was for me to rely on you that much? You can hurt me so easily it's ridiculous. When you proposed I was eighteen years old, I was so young and I just kept thinking about all the other times we'd tried to be together and how much it hurt every time it didn't work. I thought 'what if it happens again? What if he changes his mind?' and I panicked and left you first."

"Jude-"

"And for a while I was so convinced that I'd made the right choice. Then, about six months after I'd left I was flipping through the channels and this gossip show had these pictures of you with another girl and I was so jealous it actually hurt. And I realized what an idiot I was but I was sure that angels would skate on a frozen lake in hell before you even considered forgiving me so I made myself get over it."

"Jude-"

"Until four days ago I was sure I was over you and then you walked into Burmansy and my heart nearly came out my mouth it jumped so high. I was never over you. I was never in love with anyone else; it was stupid to even think I could be."

"Jude-" she tried to continue but he cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. She melted powerless and willing into the kiss. When they realized the noise they heard was cheering applause coming from the doorway to the room they broke apart. The boys of 1-2-3 ROCKET were smiling at them through the door. Jude blushed and hid her face in Tommy's neck. Tommy let her go and closed the door on the watching band and he and Jude laughed as they heard a collective 'awww' from the other side of the door.

"That was a long way to go to say 'I love you'" Tommy said with a little half smile.

"I just-"

"I love you too."

"Yeah?" Jude smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled again and her smile went from hopeful to beaming.

"Forever this time, okay?"

"Deal." Jude would worry about telling Rob later. She pinched the front of Tommy's t-shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
